Children of The Stars Chapter 1
by nmbuhr
Summary: Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Attack on Titan or the cover image, but I own my two original characters and the plot of the story. Credits go to their rightful owners. A girl is found outside the walls, inside an abandoned observatory. What will become of her after she has been discovered by Jean, Eren, and Mikasa? I hope you like my story, and don't mind that I'm making new OCs.
1. Children of the Stars Chapter 1

-Jean's POV-

"Oi, horseface! We're gonna reach the observatory before you if you keep gawking at Mikasa!" Jaeger yelled at me.

_Shit. I didn't even notice that he was ahead of me. I gotta hold back on looking at Mikasa, even though her hair's so pretty when it flies in the wind, and her eyes sparkle with life when she's riding, and-_

_I'm doing it again!_

I sped up on my horse, desperate to get ahead of Eren. Taking in Mikasa's beauty would have to wait until **after** the mission.

I stopped my horse in front of the observatory, having reached it just before Eren and Mikasa. After that, I offered to help Mikasa down from her horse, but she got off on her own.

_Why does she like Eren so much?_

I walked in front of the other two, eager to display my manliness to Mikasa. Happiness spread across my entire body when I felt her hand grab onto mine, and I turned, expecting her to be scared, ready to reassure her, when the floor in front of me broke apart and created a large, gaping hole.

My mouth dropped open when I realized I could've fallen down just then.

"Be more careful, Jean." Mikasa instructed me.

I turned around again, not wanting to face her as embarrasing tears spilled from my eyes.

"Yes, Mikasa."

The three of us then worked our way around the hole on what was left of the wooden floorboards, and progressed to the second floor of the observatory.

I was astounded.

Telescopes were everywhere; both large and small, and not a speck of dust could be found in the room- it rivalled even Corporal Levi's cleaning abilities.

The side walls of the room both had long tables pressed against them, covered in drawings of stars and other things I didn't know. Maps were set up on the ceiling, some of them peeling away at the edges. The thing that really caught my eye was the center of the ceiling- one large hole had been cut out, where sunlight streamed in. Of course, at night, moonlight would come in through the opening, and stars would be viewed instead of the blue sky.

I walked to the middle of the room, my gaze fixed on the ceiling, then tripped over something big.

"What'd you do _this_ time, Jean?" Eren questioned.

"What do you mean, _'__**this**__ time'_ ?"

"It's a girl.." I heard Mikasa say in wonder.

I quickly returned to my feet and looked down at the sleeping figure of a girl my age. She had black hair that put even Mikasa's to shame, long, thick eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and tender-looking lips. I scanned the rest of her body, which was just as light-skinned as her face, slender, and frail. She was wearing a black dress that resembled the sky in the fact that it was decorated with small, glittering objects. Placed on her feet were knee-high black socks, and dark gray slip-on shoes.

In her arms was a pile of papers, some containing words I could undersand, but for the most part, the pages on contained words at the tops and then consited of multiple bunchings of 5 straight lines, with a weird symbols dotted onto different places. Also in the girl's possession was a messenger bag, draped over her shoulder, and filled with items, leaking even more papers and a pair of rusty metal goggles that didn't seem to be useful any longer.

"We oughtta bring her back with us, even if she turns out dead." Mikasa noted, and slung the girl over her shoulder, breaking Jaeger and I out of our deep trances.

_There's something about her.. but I just can't place it.._

-Eren's POV-

I couldn't take my eyes off that girl until Mikasa moved her.. I wonder why? It was probably because I'd never seen those glimmering things that I'd spotted on her dress.

Yep, that was it.

I followed Mikasa out, leaving Jean behind until he realized we'd moved on, and then had to deal with his natural need to start fights with me.

We both lashed out at each other, throwing nasty comment after nasty comment, trying to outdo each other in a verbal match.

In the end...

I lost..

I'm not good at coming up with insults, okay!?

Mikasa took the lead this time, riding with one hand on the reins while her free arm was wrapped around the girl's waist, holding her firmly in place in front of her.

We rode for hours until we finally reached the walls again, and we then entered HQ, only to be greeted by Erwin, Levi, and Hange while they were on their way out.

"Hello, Cadets."

"Hey guys!"

"Tch. Brats."

"Corporal Levi! We found a girl in the observatory outside the walls! She's still alive, and unconcious!" I announced.

As soon as I spoke those shocking words, every eye in the courtyard turned to me, including those of my superiors.

"Ah! I was hoping she'd be there! All right, I'm staying behind!" Hange exclaimed, and rode back to the HQ stables with an enormous grin on her face. Mikasa followed her, so Jean and I did the same.

Hange took the girl from Mikasa and ran off to somehwere without saying another word, leaving the three of us standing next to the horses in confusion.

_I wonder.. how does Hange know that girl?_

_...Maybe they're related?_

_..They've been keeping in touch after meeting once?_

_OR maybe-_

"Eren! It's almost time for dinner, so let's get going. Armin is waiting for us."

I was dragged away -literally- by the collar, struggling to get air into my lungs and regain my composure, while Mikasa simply ept up her pokerface.

Can't she even **try** to act concerned when she's killing me?!

"Hey, Eren! Don't keep Mikasa all to yourself!"

And now I have to deal with Jean's punches, too.

Well, this is just an **amazing** day for me...

**NOT.**


	2. Children of The Stars Chapter 2

-Libra's POV-

"Be quiet! You'll wake her up!"

"What? You're the one yelling!"

"Shut up, Jaeger!"

"She waking up."

I heard voices.

_That's strange... I was alone, wasn't I? Except for my music..._

Frightened that my music might be gone, just as my solitude, I tried to bring the feeling back into my arms. Surely enough, there was the comforting feeling of a heavy bag worn over my shoulders, the rough metal of the goggles I never used but always kept secured to my head, and the multiple paper cuts I received from the bundle of papers safe within my arms.

I sighed in relief, and opened my eyes, half-expecting the rest of the world to be the same, that the voices I'd heard were simply figments of my imagination- hallucinations that were caused by the deep loneliness I'd suffered, but never admitted to.

Sadly, that was not the case.

It was as if I were in an entirely other world- the room I was in was larger than any of the rooms back at the observatory, and 4 people stood before me- 3 seeming to be my age, and the other seeming to be an adult. Of course, I'm no expert at judging ages, so I can't be too sure.

"Sorry, we must've been too loud. We woke you up, didn't we? And at night, too! But now that you're awake, don't go back to sleep!" The woman told me.

"I'm Hange Zoe, these two boys next to me are Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jaeger, and the girl next to Eren is Mikasa Ackerman. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself, too?"

I sat up in the bed, instantly missing the comfort of the white pillow, and the ability to stare up at the ceiling without needing to crane my neck.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Libra Altair."

I forced a smile, though all I really wanted to do was get out of there. I had been at the observatory for a reason- a very important one at that, and I don't appreciate their having taken me away.

The woman quickly sprung up from the chair she had been sitting in, causing the two boys to tip backwards in their chairs, and then fall to the floor. The girl, however, maintained her stance.

"I knew it! I just knew it! As soon as I saw you, I knew you were the girl that I'd heard of! You're Nova's adorable little sister, now aren't you!?"

_Nova? She knows him? Little sister? We're not related! Ah, but he may have lied to them. I'll have to clean up after his mess again.._

"I'm not Nova's blood-related sister," _Wait, she's seen Nova,_ "but you say you've seen Nova? How long ago?"

"Ahem!"

I turned to the source of the voice, which was the boy with two-toned hair... Jean!

"Yes?" Hange asked him, irritation evident in her voice.

"Let's stop with all this serious talk. She's awake now, so we oughtta feed her, right?" Eren spoke.

"I'll go get her some soup and bread." Mikasa offered, and pulled Eren with her by the arm.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jean called after the two, and left with them.

Which left Hange and myself..

"In answer to your question earlier, he passed by here a few days ago, when the Titans nearly pushed us back to our innermost wall. He was rather impressive-he came out of nowhere, and then suddenly, all the Titans were lying on the floor, decomposing! Then he left just as quickly as he'd arrived! I'm hoping he can help us defeat the rest of the Titans."

"Oh, so Nova came here to help you. That was very considerate of him, given his personality."

"Hm? Is he usually not like that?"

"No, no, he's always fighting -Titans or not, it's just.. Nova isn't exactly the most helpful of people. At least not to strangers. It's rather odd for him to have such a sudden personality change... _unless_ he's been affected as well!"

"Affected? By what, might I ask?"

"Ah! Nothing, nothing! It won't affect any normal people, so everyone inside the walls has nothing to worry about. Though, I'd best go after Nova if he's caught it.."

"We brought dinner!" A new voice chimed. I turned to the door, to face two new faces- one boy and one girl. The three from before weren't here this time.

The boy had a shaved head, and had a build meant for speed. The girl had her hair tied up into a ponytail, and was looking longingly at the food as the boy handed me the tray.

I traced her gaze to the bread, and, without a second thought, handed it over to her.

"Here, you want it, right? I'm not all that hungry, anyways."

I smiled kindly at her, and her mouth broke into a huge grin. She tackled me, at the same time grabbing the bread, and it took quite a bit of balancing and concentration skills to keep the soup from spilling.

"You're an angel! No, a goddess!"

"I wouldn't go _so_ far!" I laughed.

The people inside the walls were all rather different, they all had distinct personalities so far. But, none of them seem to be as extreme as the people outside the walls. Not that I've ever met with anyone other than Nova face-to-face. I just hear about them from the stars, and I assume they know about me, too.

I caught a tint of red on the boy's cheeks before he dashed out of the room. Maybe he had a fever? In that case, he shouldn't have bothered getting me food!

The girl let go of me and ran out the room, the bread in her mouth, and managed to say, "My name's Sasha! I hope I'll see you again!"

I quickly replied, "I'm Libra! It was nice meeting you!"

She nodded, and ran after the boy.

I ate the soup, and since Hange had fallen asleep in her chair, I got out of the bed, moving her to where I'd been, and reorganized my things. I managed to fit the papers I'd been holding in my arms into my bag (thanks to certain _skills_ I've acquired).

After doing all this, I felt fidgety, so I decided to give myself an excursion of the city here.

I opened the window that was located above the bed's headboard, and stepped through it, into the night air.

I used another one of my _skills_ to create steps out of purple, glowing circles with certain forms of encryption written on them. I suppose you could call it a Magick Circle.

Anyways, I ran across the Magick Circles that I created at my will, humming multiple songs as I took in the sights to be seen inside the walls. The houses here were all bunched together, the streets very narrow, and there were fewer open areas than I thought there'd be.

I continued inspecting the city until the rays of sunlight were visible once again, signalling that it was time for me to go back. After all, it simply wouldn't do to leave without saying goodbye, now would it?


	3. Children of the Stars Chapter 3

-Hange's POV-

I woke up before the first rays of sunlight appeared in the sky, and knew that Libra had gone outside. I'd actually known quite a bit about her before she had been found.

I knew her full name, her age, her whereabouts, and I'd also known the most disinguishing fact about her: Magick.

She was part of the Star Children, consisting of both the zodiac and horoscope members, embodied in humans. Of course, a few astral personifications are mixed in there, too, but I've gathered enough info on them to know that they can never get stronger than the average, normal human.

Also, they won't die unless killed by another Star Child, and then a new child will be born of nothing to take their place.

And when they die... they turn into nothingness...

.

.

.

I also know that Libras and Leos actually appear very rarely, since their patterns of reappearing are different than those of the other Star Children.

Perhaps I can find out more about that from Libra!

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, stretched them out, then my arms, and yawned. if Libra could find her way away from me, then I'm certain she'll find a way back... Somehow.

I walked out of the room, stopped by the mess hall, and then went outside to have fun teaching the new recruits in hand-to-hand combat. I didn't seem like it, but I was actually pretty good, so long as my glasses weren't damaged.

Ooh, and after that, I could have some more fun with Eren!

Maybe Libra will even be able to join in as well!

-Sasha's POV-

"I'm serious, everyone! She let me have her entire bread! I didn't steal it! She was as nice as Krista!"

"No way, she must've been really hungry after living outside the walls! You must've taken it!"

"I didn't! Oh, look, there she is now! I'll go get her as proof!"

I ran over to where I had seen Libra running in the spotless white halls, and caught her by the arm with my right hand.

"Oh, Sasha! It's nice to see you again!" She told me when she saw me.

"Come with me! I need you to help me clear up a misunderstanding!" I replied, and pulled her with me to where Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, and Connie had been making fun of me out in the training grounds.

Luckily, everyone was still there.

"It's true that I didn't steal your bread yesterday, right!?" I questioned her, perhaps a bit too harshly.

"No, I offered it to you since you looked hungry. Did I do something wrong?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, catching sight of the four people laid out behind me.

I pivoted quickly, resting my hand on my hips, laughing.

"See? I told you! I didn't steal!"

"Who's to say you didn't _make_ her say that?"

My mouth dropped down, until Libra quickly took a defensive stance in front of me, her soft gaze turning hard and protective.

"Please don't be so mean to Sasha! I can tell she's not that kind of person, so please take back what you said!"

I could see her mouth quivering, and her arms shaking. She was obviously not used to being so assertive.

"We take it back." Reiner stated.

He smirked, and rested his hands at the nape of his neck, his elbows sticking out at the sides of his head.

"So _you're_ the 'Goddess Libra' that Sasha has been talking about all morning."

Libra's face flushed a deep red color, and she quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry! I acted on impulse- It's very nice to meet you! I'm Libra Altair!"

She bounced back up as quickly as she'd bowed, her face getting closer to reaching a crimson hue by the second.

"I-I'm Bertholdt. And don't be sorry; we were being bullies. You did the right thing." Bertholdt spoke, barely reaching a volume high enough to be called 'normal'.

"Annie."

"Reiner."

"I'm Connie, we saw each other once. Ah, right! Why were you running earlier?"

"I was looking for Hange. I lost track of her, and I've spent the past few hours looking through every room in the buildings here. You wouldn't happen to know where she is?"

"She should be with the Titan experiments right now.. Sasha, why don't you show her the way? She _did_ give you her bread, after all." Connie suggested.

Libra turned to face me, her face having returned to its normal, slightly pale color. I could see her pleading in her eyes, yet she tried to hide it by giving me an apologetic smile.

"All right! Come with me, Libra!"

I tugged on her arm once again, this time decided to have a bit of fun by using the 3DMG to get there faster. I brought her with me by holding her piggy-back style.


	4. Children of The Stars Chapter 4

-Armin's POV-

"Hold him down!"

"Be careful!"

"Make sure you don't kill him!"

As I listened to the shouts of my comrades, which dripped with fear, I couldn't help but freeze and stare at Eren in his Titan form. He was going berserk- no, he wasn't to that point.

**Yet.**

Hange had tried playing a high-resonance sound from a machine when he had changed forms, and the results had turned out to be horrible. Eren had started attacking anyone near him, yelling, and destroying property of the Survey Corps.

And the remedy Hange had prepared... hadn't worked.

Our only option now was to cut Eren out of his Titan body. Or, if things became too dangerous, we'd have to kill him.

My pessimistic thoughts were put on pause when something- no, _someone _crashed into me. Sasha, to be exact. And a girl I hadn't seen before, who wasn't wearing the Survey Corps' uniform.

"Oh I'm sorry! That must've hurt!"The girl turned to face Eren and his rampage, "Is that Eren?"

"Hm? How'd you know?" Sasha replied.

"There's a resemblance. See? The black hair and the deep green eyes. They're the same."

The two climbed off of me as if nothing horrible was happening, and I knew they didn't understand the graveness of the situation.

"If Eren doesn't calm down, we're going to have to kill him.. I need to think, with a sound that high-pitched, at that volume, the only way to counter it would be... I don't know!" I muttered.

My gaze was fixed to the ground, so when the girl pressed her forehead against mine, I hadn't seen it coming.

"What are you-"

"Calm down. Calm, calm. Shhh, it's okay, I'll fix Eren."

A wave of serenity passed over me, starting from where our skin was touching, and I came to realize I wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Before I could ask the girl what she'd done, she had already left, headed towards Eren.

Maybe, if she performed what she'd done with me on Eren...

Just maybe..

-Eren's POV-

_Kill all the Titans! Make them suffer! Kill! Suffer! Kill every... Kill everything! Make everything suffer! No more anythi-_

Something stopped moing in front of. It was so small, so I picked it up to get a better look. The thing had long black hair, and it didn't look scared.

It smelled good. _Maybe I should eat it?_

I opened my mouth, putting it closer, so it was almost inside.

"Eren! Calm down!"

_Kill kill kill kill.. calm?_

"Shhh, Eren, shhhh. Calm down, it's okay. Everything's okay. There aren't any Titans, you'd don't have to get so worked up. Shhh, shhh. Don't hurt anyone anymore, okay?"

_Hurt? Calm? I was hurting someone? What am I doing? I was listening to a sound, and now..._

I now recognized the "thing" as Libra, from earlier, and quickly moved her away from my mouth. I put my free hand under the fist I was squeezing her with, and let her fall into my open palm.

She smiled up at me, not afraid in the least, and exclaimed, "Good, Eren!"

As I looked around me, at the frightened faces, I realized what had happened.

I'd gone mad again.

And Libra had somehow calmed me down.

I put Libra down on the ground, and then changed back to a human.

I was glomped by Mikasa and Armin, smacked **hard **on the back of my head by Levi, and questioned by various scientists.

What I found strange was that Hange Zoe and Libra were nowhere to be seen.

Wouldn't they have been talking to me, too?


	5. Children of the Stars Chapter 5

-Libra's POV-

"Nice to see you again, Libra! I'm guessing you went out for a view of the inside of the walls this morning, huh?"

"It's nice to see you too. How did you know?"

Zoe had pulled me away from the Titan eperimentation grounds after I'd calmed Eren, and now we were walking through the forested area of the Survey Corps.

"Let's just say, I know quite a bit about the Star Children. So, don't hesitate to consult any problems you have with me!"

"O-Oh, thank you very much!"

"Now now, don't be so shy!"

Zoe slapped my back, a bit too forcefully, so that I stumbled forward, losing my balance and falling onto someone's arms.

"Oh, it's you."

I recognized the voice from earlier.

"Jean?"

I looked up to Jean's face, and he smirked. I quickly stepped back, my face getting warm, and he folded his arms. Come to think of it, where was Zoe now?

"Yeah."

"Sorry for bumping into you. I... tripped."

"No worries, I was looking for you anyways. I wanted to ask you something."

The heat left my face, and I smiled.

"Hm? What do you need?"

Jean suddenly covered his mouth and turned to face to his side, and spoke, "W-well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to town with me tomorrow. Mikasa's going to be there, and Armin too. The Corps is letting everyone out to town for a break, and we decided we want to go shopping and sightseeing, you know, to get stuff we don't have here at the Corps and-"

Seeing how stressed Jean was, I interrupted, "I'd love to join you!" I intertwined my fingers and held my hands up close to my chest, "Where do we meet up?"

He looked shocked at first, but then smiled back at me.

"Ah, we'll come get you from your room, since you're not used to this place yet. See you then!"

He then ran down the halls, out of my sight.

_Well, at least now I know what I'll be doing tomorrow._

~The Next Day~

-Mikasa's POV-

"It's too bad Eren got stuck on cleaning duty today. He's going to miss out!" Armin said.

"Eh? He deserves it for going crazy like that! He's lucky he calmed himself down in time!"

"He didn't calm himself; Libra said something to him and he calmed down after that. Armin told me she helped him when he was scared stiff, as well."

"What?"

We reached Libra's door, and before we could even knock, the door swung open, revealing Hange Zoe and Libra.

Hange handed (more like threw) Libra over to us and said, "Have fun, Libra! Come back by 7 PM, okay?"

"Libra, you haven't formally met Armin yet, have you?" I asled Libra as we walked out of the building.

"We saw each other yesterday. Thank you for helping me!" Armin told her.

"I-It was nothing!"

"Ah, well then.. err, I'm Armin Arlert. Pleasure to make your aquaintance."

Armin held out a hand for Libra to shake.

She took it and replied, "Libra Altair. The pleasure's all mine."

Libra then smiled, making Armin and Jean blush and turn to the side.

Once we reached town, we ran into Ymir and Krista, who had also been out shopping. The two immediately clicked with Libra, and they played dress-up once we passed by a clothing store.

Ymir picked out clothes for the two shorter girls, and the shop owner let them try the dresses on for fun.

When the girls came out of the changing rooms, even more people had joined our group. The new ones were Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie.

Reiner started flirting with the two, as he would usually do, and the other boys all blushed.

After that day of checking out random shops, we actually got quite a few free things, because of Krista's and Libra's cuteness. Many males shop owners, including the man who let them try on the dresses, had allowed the to pick items from their shops and keep them for free.

Once we'd come back to the Survey Corps building, everyone had become very attached to Libra, and I was no exception. I almost liked her as much as Eren.

Ymir and Krista offered to take Libra back to her room, and as they left, I heard Ymir say something along the lines of, "Krista, when we get married, let's adopt Libra!"


End file.
